marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ellen Brandt
|gender = Female |DOD = December 23, 2012 |affiliation = |movie = Iron Man 3 |game = Iron Man 3 - The Official Game (Java storyline only) |actor = Stephanie Szostak |status = Deceased}} Ellen Brandt was an agent of A.I.M. and an enemy of Iron Man who had been injected with the Extremis virus, making her a highly dangerous warrior. She was killed by Stark while attempting to capture him. Biography Early Life Losing an Arm Ellen Brandt was an amputee, who lost her lower left arm while fighting in the United States Armed Forces.Iron Man 3 Working for A.I.M. Undergoing Extremis ]] Brandt was approached by Aldrich Killian to act as a test subject for the experimental Extremis virus. She endured the pain of the infusion long enough for her body to accept the compound, and watched it regrow her missing limb. A fellow trial subject was not so lucky, and exploded in her vicinity, yet Brandt was able to recover and subsequently entered into the service of Killian. Battle of Rose Hill ]] One of Brandt's assignments was to recover a set of documents from a Rose Hill bar, documents that detailed the death of another Extremis subject, Chad Davis, in that area. When she arrived, she found that Tony Stark had arrived and had inadvertently collected them already. Brandt, posing as a Homeland Security agent, and Eric Savin attempted to apprehend Stark, but ultimately failed. Even without his armor, Stark was able to outsmart the Extremis-empowered agents as he placed metal dog tags from Chad Davis' file in a microwave, luring Brandt near it and pulling a gas line that was ignited by Brandt's own power and the exploding microwave. Brandt was killed in the explosion as her lifeless body flew into nearby power cables. Powers and Abilities Powers Thanks to Extremis, Brandt temporarily displayed various superhuman abilities, such as strength, agility, an enhanced healing factor, and the ability to generate intense heat. *'Superhuman Strength': Extremis enhanced Brandt's muscles to the point of being able to toss Tony Stark around with ease. *'Superhuman Agility': Extremis enhanced Brandt's speed and agility to the point where she was able to quickly disarm a man. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to the effects of Extremis, Brandt managed to regrow her missing limb and withstand many other injuries that would have killed an ordinary human being. 's handcuffs]] *'Exothermic Manipulation': Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of their body parts. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. Brandt used it to super heat a metal law enforcement badge and used it to burn the face of a sheriff that got in her way of taking Stark. Abilities *'Combatant': Due to being a former member of the United States Armed Forces, Brandt is quite skilled hand to hand combat. Equipment Weapons *' ': The side-arm used by the Rose Hill Sheriff and his deputies. Brandt took it from one of them in Rose Hill and shoot to the Sheriff and the deputy. *' ': Brandt took this shotgun from one of Rose Hill's citizens before he could attack her with it, and used it to shoot at Tony Stark while he tried to hide inside a diner. Relationships Allies *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian † - Leader **Eric Savin † Enemies *Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Killer *Mrs. Davis - Contact *Rose Hill Sheriff † - Victim Trivia *In the comics, Ellen Brandt is the ex-wife of Man-Thing and the scar on her left cheek is a reference to the scar Man-Thing created by his acid. Behind the Scenes *Ellen was originally conceived as Aldrich Killian's main henchman and was intended to return at the end of the Battle on the Norco only to be killed by Pepper Potts. However, it was decided to reassign the henchman role to Eric Savin and replace Brandt for Killian at the climax to give the latter a chance to reveal that he was the "Mandarin."Iron Man 3 - Audio Commentary *Tara Macken was a stunt double for Stephanie Szostak in the role of Ellen Brandt. References External Links * Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:A.I.M. Operatives Category:Extremis Users Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Iron Man